Viral
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Era el siguiente paso, algo que ambos querían. Sin esperar que saliera tan terriblemente mal.


**Viral**

Todo inicia en una mañana perezosa, no están del todo despiertos, disfrutando del tiempo y de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Es martes y no tienen clases ese día, solo sus trabajos a media tarde. Así que aprovechan para acurrucarse unas horas y tener sexo lento mientras sale el sol.

Aún con las remanencias de endorfinas. Sale una simple afirmación.

—Deberíamos casarnos— susurra Kurt, con el mismo tono que usa para recordar que tiene que comprar huevos o llevar paraguas ese día.

Sebastian solo hace un ruido simple, en conformidad.

Pasa un par de segundos hasta que se da cuenta.

— ¿Cómo Hunter? —Su mejor amigo desde la escuela secundaria, quizá única persona que le soporta además de Kurt. El rubio se ha casado hace dos años, su novia estaba embarazada, sus padres eran irlandeses ultra conservadores. No quería morir quemado por una horda de duendes verdes con tridentes.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Michelle y Hunter?

—El vivir en los suburbios de Long Island y tener sexo una vez a la semana, ¿no te parece horrible?

—Es por el bebé, no tendremos hijos próximamente, a menos que tengas una noticia que darme.

—Ciertamente, prefiero hacer un bebé en este momento.

—Es la peor excusa que has dado desde tu antojo de crema batida.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy un hombre simple.

Kurt cree que queda así en el aire, como la idea de adoptar un perro o volverse veganos.

* * *

Tiene la semana pensando.

La vida de Hunter ha cambiado eso sí, pero ha dejado de ser la copia del villano de James Bond con todo y gato blanco en su regazo. Ahora tiene un buen trabajo y según se podía ver en Instagram nunca ha sido tan feliz como ahora. Incluso, ahora se ve más saludable. Salir a escondidas de las habitaciones de la fraternidad de las chicas Alfa Centauri. Al parecer era más cansado y desgastante de lo que parecía.

Se da cuenta de que ahora debe ser un buen momento, tienen buenos trabajos. Y su relación es más sólida de lo había pensado que alguna vez podría tener. Además Kurt está a punto de graduarse en un par de semanas y a él le falta un año.

De todos modos estarían comprometidos, podrían disfrutar esa parte antes de llegar a lo verdaderamente cruento.

Además, puede apostar la colección de Cabbage Patch de Hunter, a que Kurt amará organizar la boda.

Eso sí, sabe que tiene que hacer una buena propuesta romántica. Y nunca ha sido realmente bueno en ello. Lo ha intentado, pero después de llenar la bañera de Twinkies porque Kurt dijo que los amaba. Se da cuenta que no lo mejor en ello.

Realmente decide llamar y consultar.

Después de la idea que recibe se da cuenta que La Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York, tiene que ser por mucho el mejor lugar.

Drama para el drama.

Contrata un grupo de bailarines profesionales, temiendo que si le pide ayuda a alguno de los amigos de Kurt, pueda tener la boca floja y arruinar todo.

Lo organiza y se la pasa pensando cómo hacer lo mejor posible.

Kurt se queja de la falta de romance en su vida. Sebastian le dará romance y bueno, algo más.

* * *

Kurt pasa al café con Dani, una chica de un grado menor con la que comparte clases y ama los Cabbage Patch aunque no tanto como Hunter.

Caminan lento, con los ojos en sus teléfonos.

Sebastian ha estado distraído los últimos días y no contesta a sus mensajes desde la mañana.

No hay pelea, pero Kurt teme que quizá le asustara un poco con la charla de boda y bebés de hace semanas.

Pero es el paso lógico, han estado juntos por más de cuatro años, viven juntos desde hace tres y están planeando cambiar de piso por uno más grande y céntrico en cuanto Kurt termine la Universidad.

Es como el siguiente escalón, no es que sea necesario para afirmar lo que son. Pero le gustaría un anillo, no uno que le marque como propiedad, quiere que sea una muestra de que siempre le querrá ante todo.

Están a media cuadra de la universidad se da cuenta, de las altas ventanas caen pétalos de rosas.

Kurt no puede evitar recordar la proposición de Blaine y la terrible historia posterior, que tu novio de secundaria te engañe durante todo el compromiso con el mismo chico para finalmente engañar a este chico con su mejor amigo no es el mejor de los recuerdos.

Dani grita emocionada, preguntando si Kurt sabe qué ocurre.

No sabe, pero no le está gustando nada.

Cuando llega al inicio de las escaleras ve a una banda de músicos.

Y como todos los alumnos se quedan pasmados esperando a ver ocurre.

Sebastian, sale imposible y malditamente guapo con un traje de dos piezas de Gucci entre la gente.

Micrófono en mano y una canción cursi en sus labios. Obviamente Sugar de Maroon five.

Kurt desea que esto sea un sueño o mejor dicho, pesadilla.

Se siente nauseabundo cuando ve a las chicas bailar detrás de él.

No es exactamente igual a lo que hizo Blaine, hay pequeños detalles aquí y haya. Pero lo suficientes para hacerle sentir mal. Creer que ha regresado años atrás.

No quiere que la continuación a su relación sea así.

No quiere tener el corazón roto otra vez.

No quiere ser utilizado y luego dejado.

La vida con Sebastian, sin duda siempre ha sido maravillosa, simplemente perfecta con sus problemas pero la suficiente inteligencia e interés para arreglar cualquier mal entendido. Es una relación real.

Y ahora no quiere que eso cambie.

No es que no quiera comprometerse, lo hace.

Pero no así, que las cosas cambien de esa mala manera...

Sebastian está frente a él, tomando su mano entre las suyas y colocando una rodilla en el piso. Y Kurt no puede evitarlo, niega fervientemente mientras dice un coro de "no" antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Llega a su departamento de inmediato, nunca ha corrido tanto y tan duro.

El piso está lleno de flores, y comida elegante servida en el comedor.

Kurt no puede evitar sentirse terrible y miserable. Cierra de inmediato la puerta. Y va con Rachel.

* * *

—Pensé que estarían celebrando.

—Papá, yo... no pude. Lo vi y corrí. Todo era tan parecido a lo de Blaine y sabes cómo resultó eso.

— ¿Le dejaste allí?

—Sí

Burt tarda en contestar desde su lado de la línea.

—Creí que era lo que querías, aún recuerdo que después de terminar con Blaine, dijiste que continuarías buscando a alguien.

— Y sé que encontré que me da más de lo que buscaba pero me asusté tanto, era tan parecido a lo de Blaine que no pude quedarme.

—Bueno...—se escucha la incomodidad en la voz de su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sebastian llamó, y Carole le dijo que te había gustado tanto lo de Blaine que podía intentar algo similar. Era una broma. No creímos que nos haría caso.

* * *

Sebastian no contesta.

Y realmente no lo cree le extraño.

Esa misma semana ha desactivado sus redes sociales, después de que alguien grabara la pedida de mano y el subsecuente fracaso.

Ahora le conocen como el "Maroon fail"

Kurt durmió esa noche con Rachel. Temiendo la respuesta de su novio -Si es que siguen siéndolo- y cuando fue a la mañana siguiente todo seguía igual. Pétalos en el piso y comida descomponiéndose en la mesa.

Le ha mandado cientos de correos de voz, ha llamado a Hunter unas docenas de veces pero sigue sin levantar la bocina.

La gente le mira en la calle y le desprecia. Él ha negado el gesto que muchos querrían y ha corrido ante ello.

Lo merece y se arrepiente, quiere a Sebastian y le pesa haberle hecho eso.

Kurt se aparece en el mercado de pulgas del domingo por la mañana al que suele ir Hunter a buscar Cabbage Patch que no están en su colección.

Le ve desde un par de puestos a lo lejos, y corre tras él antes que el mejor amigo de su novio pueda huir de él.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Ahora te interesa, ayer no te importaba humillarlo. Y según los malos éramos nosotros.

—Yo no... Lo siento, me asusté tanto.

—Bueno, la idea de compromiso era tuya. Él solo quería hacerte feliz.

— ¿Ya no?

—No lo sé, Hummel. No es fácil que te dejen de esa manera y después ser la burla de internet.

—Necesito verle y disculparme. Arreglar esto... puedes ayudarme a y...

—Alto, alto ahí. ¿Quién te dijo que lo haría? No te he destrozado la cara aún porque me diste la Cabbage Patch que me recuerda a mi tía Nancy y tenía cinco años buscando. Solo por eso y tu tarta de manzana. Y que Sebastian no me lo perdonaría. Tu cara es lo segundo que más le gusta a Sebastian de ti.

—Hunter —Chilla Hummel.

—Ayúdame y tendrás la Cabbage Patch de Rachel, la pelirroja con pecas y sombrero de paja que tanto querías.

* * *

Quizá Sebastian no debió de haberle pedido a su madre el que viniera desde Francia.

Bueno cuando compro sus pasajes, tenía la idea de que hoy seguirían celebrando y estaría en el opera pretenciosa con las dos personas que más quiere.

Ahora es la burla de Nueva York, y varias mujeres le ha dado su número telefónico, incluso una mujer mayor le dijo que le mantendría si se aburría de los chicos.

Su madre le ha dicho que debe de haber una explicación, le pide hablar con Kurt, pero Sebastian se ha cerrado en banda.

No puede pensar, no con tantas personas riéndose de su cara, parece casi imposible la cantidad de personas qué hay en Nueva York que han visto el video y le reconocen.

No es un berrinche. Solo quiere un poco de tiempo para pensar y arreglar las cosas con Kurt.

Le va a costar una cuponera de mamadas y sexo semi-público para pensar en perdonarle.

Están el cambio de escena, cuando escucha a esa voz iniciar a cantar.

Y la reconoce al vuelo, que los miércoles de karaoke son una tradición con Kurt y Dani -Su novia de ese momento-. Los espectadores comienzan a callarse de inmediato, creyendo que se trata de la obra.

Ve al castaño acercarse desde las piernas del escenario.

Y le mira.

Con tanta emoción que no puede apartar la vista.

Se acerca lentamente al balcón donde está Sebastian y su madre.

Puede ver en el rostro de ella la emoción y felicidad, no es mentira que a veces siente que su propia madre quiera más a Kurt que a su propio hijo, pero es algo bastante común que el contratenor conquiste a todos. Pudo con Sebastian, que no haría con una mujer en sus cuarenta que ama ver a dos hombres juntos.

Termina de cantar y está frente a él. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la sonrisa más radiante que le ha visto en tiempo.

En una distancia de dos metros pero aun así cerca.

La gente sigue sin silencio mientras Kurt pone una pierna en el suelo y su mano en el corazón.

No reacciona.

Y un par de policías, toman al castaño de la espalda. No está muy seguro si lo están esposando o hablando con él.

Sebastian siguen shock.

Cuando consigue pararse de su asiento y saltar. Ya se lo han llevado.

* * *

Hay un hombre en su celda, le dice a Kurt que tiene demasiados dientes, y podría regalarle algunos.

El hombre le mira desde la banca de cemento. Kurt se pega a las rejas y pretende gritar muy fuerte si le ve acercarse.

Escucha unos pasos correr hacia él, es Sebastian y un policía trata de alcanzarle.

—Te amo, quiero casarme contigo. Por favor cásate conmigo. Te prometo lavar siempre los platos y hacer la cena los viernes.

Kurt se ríe antes de asentir, y besarle con ganas entre los barrotes. No deja de besarle cuando murmura un sí.

No pueden ser más felices que ese momento.

El policía por fin llega y abre la puerta para dejar salir a Hummel.

—Hey, chico de los dientes bonitos, dame uno.

El mayor niega y se apresura a salir de la celda.

—No tú, el de los dientes de castor.

* * *

Su popularidad se incrementa, al parecer también alguien logró grabar la romántica pero fallida escena de la proposición de Kurt. Incluso les invitan a programas de televisión y entrevistas.

Es una semana después Dani les envía un enlace de YouTube, al parecer han salido en un programa mexicano.

El idioma es un problema, así que van a verlo a casa de los Clarington. Y que Martha la nana. Les ayude con el idioma.

Al final no es necesario. No importa el desconocimiento del español, no pueden duran más de cinco minutos sin sentirse completamente apenados.

Es ese domingo que se arrepienten de todo cuando ven La Rosa de Guadalupe.


End file.
